


Trust Too Freely Given

by nip-the-cat (venom_for_free), Surka



Series: Flashbacks and Sass [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Sexual Humor, Tattoos, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/nip-the-cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surka/pseuds/Surka
Summary: Yura is admiring one of Otabek’s tattoos when he learns more than he bargained for. Rated M for language and mention of sexual acts.
Relationships: Ji Guang Hong & Otabek Altin, Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Flashbacks and Sass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Superfan





	Trust Too Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

> The entire idea for this series came from giggling and goofing around while planning for Superfan. I’m very proud and happy to be contributing to such a huge undertaking, and Venom has been extremely patient and motivating while herding cats.

🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺

[2019-04-08; St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky is 18; Otabek Altin is 20]

Yuri stretches, his fingertips splayed on the headboard and his pointed toes extended past the foot of the bed. His arched back raises Otabek’s arm and Yuri smiles broadly as his boyfriend curls his arm and pulls his waist closer. Otabek is always more cuddly and possessive after sex and while Yuri usually gets a buzz of energy after bottoming he’s too delighted by Beka’s possessiveness to resist the cuddles. He rolls out from under Otabek’s arm and swings astride his legs. Yuri finds Otabek’s back with its tattoos and well-defined muscles to be particularly attractive and he can’t resist digging his fingertips into the skin below his shoulder blades. 

How is it fair that Otabek makes more sex noises from a back massage than from actual sex? His moans are louder and his groans are deeper. Asshole. 

Yuri shimmies backwards and kisses over the well-defined butt. He traces the largest tattoo, a bronze eagle with feathers dark on Otabek’s golden skin and wingtips that curl around his waist almost to his front. The eagle’s claws extend almost into the cleft between Otabek’s glorious glutes. The shading on the feathers, beak and one shiny eye is deft, intricate, and so bold that Yuri wonders if Otabek had gotten the tattoo recently or touched up recently before moving to Russia with him. 

“You like that, Yurochka?” 

“It’s an impressive tattoo. How many sessions did it take for something this large and detailed?”

Yuri is fascinated by Otabek’s muscles rippling as he chuckles, the deep sounds almost lost in the pillows, “Probably longer than you’re thinking, since the artist wasn’t working with a blank slate.”

“Is the eagle covering a scar? What kind of scar would you have on the small of your back?”

Now Yuri is fascinated by the rosy flush that spreads up Otabek’s neck and down between his shoulder blades. He waits but Otabek doesn’t answer.

“Bekaaaaaa, is the scar embarrassing?”

Otabek grabs a pillow and buries his head under it. There’s an indistinguishable mumble swallowed by the mattress. 

“Bekaaaaaa! Love of my life and bearer of my piroshkis, what are you hiding?”

Yuri braces his knees on either side of Otabek’s legs and grips his hips tightly so he’s prepared for Beka’s response. He nips the swell of Otabek’s butt in warning but his boyfriend only gives him a wiggle. Fine then. Yuri targets some mostly faded bite marks and darts his head forward, sinking his teeth deep into that glorious rear end. 

Otabek jolts with a shout, bucking his hips and bouncing Yuri almost half a meter into the air. Oh that hurt like a bitch! Yuri doesn’t regret it though, and rides Otabek’s squirming legs. He would love to land another bite or a slap on that ass but if he released Beka’s hips he would be dislodged for sure. Of course if Otabek were really trying, Yuri would already have been flung off the bed. Yes, Yuri has such a strong and powerful boyfriend and it’s wonderful!

Otabek twists his torso around and glares at the blond, “Brat! Why are you trying to start something when neither of us are ready to go yet?”

Yuri waits a moment to make sure Otabek has stopped squirming and then he pulls his hips up a bit and reaches under for his dick. Still soft but not completely flaccid. 

“Start something? Who, me? Maybe you should entertain me with a story while we wait. What kind of scar is under your eagle, Beka?”

“I’m scarred for life from the experience, but no, the eagle’s not covering a scar.”

“Oh my god did you have a TRAMP STAMP?!”

Otabek thumps his face back into the bed and lets out an exasperated sigh. Yuri’s sure he’s just exaggerating. 

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇨🇳🇰🇿🇨🇦🇨🇳

[2015-04-06; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17; Guang Hong Ji is 16]

+guanghongji+

> u sure u can’t just do the black belt test now and skip antyhing that uses ur arm?

otabek-altin

> Yeah, there’s too much that would require the arm. Maybe if this was a test for a lower level belt, but the black belt tests are intense. 

+guanghongji+

> You’re going for ur black belt. How did u break ur arm on a shoulder throw. I *know* you know how to fall safely. I’ve thrown you and you’ve thrown me. And u fall on the ice a lot.

otabek-altin

> savage. he was throwing me, his technique was off and he was about to dislocate my shoulder so I tried to bail. My arm wasn’t locked, not a newb, but it got pinned awkwardly and then the guy *fell* on me. He’s like ciao ciao’s size, not like u. Forearm just snapped.

+guanghongji+

> shame you had to skip worlds. glad u were still able to coem and watch.

otabek-altin

> still a good time. U and leo looked great.

🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺

[2019-04-08; St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky is 18; Otabek Altin is 20]

“You never told me you broke your arm!”

“You never asked.”

“Why were you doing something so risky right before Junior Worlds?!”

“Do you want to hear about this story or not?”

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇨🇳🇰🇿🇨🇦🇨🇳

[2015-04-06; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17; Guang Hong Ji is 16]

+guanghongji+

> So much for having an off season if you need to keep in shape for that test. Should help with training for your first Senior level programs, though.

otabek-altin

> true.

+guanghongji+

> This sucks. I’ll be the only one of us still in Juniors.

otabek-altin

> That means you better win. None of us are in your way.

+guanghongji+

> u were never in my way.

otabek-altin

> o haha. I was referring to bouncy ball jj nd ur crush.

+guanghongji+

> not my crush >_> but haha yeah. Bedtime here. ttyl.

otabek-altin

> Sleep well. ttyl.

Otabek looked down at the heavy cast encasing his right arm from just below the elbow to halfway up his palm. He should be packing up his desk, but his hand and wrist still ached from using them so much earlier that day. Oh well. He still had five days before the flight to Quebec. In the meantime, his roommate hadn’t packed a thing. He also hadn’t tried to peek at his conversation with Guang Hong either, which was strange because JJ always liked to be involved in whatever social thing was going on in Otabek’s life. A quiet JJ was either suspicious or a sign of sickness. In this case, though… Otabek looked up from his desk chair to see JJ just sitting on the top bunk just staring into space and he hadn’t moved at all since the last time Otabek checked about ten songs on his playlist ago. He pulled his headphones down.

“...You feeling sick?”

No response. Otabek looked over his desk and luggage for something not too hard and not too precious. He wouldn’t miss those thick woolen socks much now that the weather was warming up so… he lined up and threw the ball of socks at JJ’s head using his left arm. His whole, unbroken, non-dominant left arm. The socks bounced off JJ’s shoulder so Otabek still considered that a win. 

“Oh hey,” JJ reached around and picked up the socks, “What’s up?”

“You’ve been off lately. You feeling sick?”

JJ tucked the socks into the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of his bed. Of course he did. 

“No, I… I don’t know. Not sick.”

“Okay… what have you been thinking about?”

Otabek only got a noncommittal grunt in reply. He was tempted to just drop it. He managed to be very productive when JJ was this quiet, plus he had his own contemplation to indulge in. His eyes flicked from his phone where he had numerous photos saved for contemplation to JJ, phone to JJ, phone to JJ. His roommate was so dazed right now he wouldn’t even try to sneak a peek—

🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺

[2019-04-08; St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky is 18; Otabek Altin is 20]

“Were you seriously thinking about looking at porn in front of JJ?”

“I said contemplation.”

“And that doesn’t mean contemplation of nudes?” Yuri waggles his eyebrow suggestively.

“I didn’t have nudes of you yet. And you were 14.”

“Smooth for a creepy pedo!” Yuri teases, “So this was what, a month after my first Junior Worlds, right? Were you too ashamed of breaking your arm during cross training to come talk to me?”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine! But I mean, when you had me to think about, why the fuck were you wasting your time worrying about JJ?”

“I guess you aren’t that interested in my tattoo.”

“Fuck, I’ll shut up!”

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦

[2015-04-06; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17]

—sneak a peek at whatever Otabek was being fascinated by. It had never been porn, but JJ seemed to think that Otabek was just good at hiding it so he kept trying. But not since JJ came back from his first Worlds with Seniors.

“Jean-Jacques, something has obviously been on your mind. Tell me, before your mom thinks the US turned you solemn. We fly to Quebec in less than a week.”

“Hmph. She might like me better when I’m not talking so much.”

Otabek leaned back in his chair, “You need to fix it before she tries to fix you by making us skate suicides. Your folks are my coaches now too.”

With the loudest, most dramatic sigh that Otabek had ever heard, JJ flopped back onto the bed. Maybe that meant he’s feeling better.

“Just… my senior debut ended so poorly…”

“You ranked 25. That’s not bad for 17.”

“I just missed the cut off for the free skate! It’s horrible...”

“Coach Ro said to think about it as a learning experience. So what did you learn?”

“I learned that nobody knows who I am...”

“So get better and show them all next season.”

“You’re right! I can absolutely make sure that they know my name and will never forget it!”

Otabek approved of the increase in energy in his voice, but he wasn’t sure where JJ was logically going with this.

“We made a splash with Golden Boiz and people loved us! If we hadn’t been so devoted to figure skating I’m sure we would have made it huge by now!”

“...Sure. Maybe.”

“So all I have to do is market myself the same way and then NO ONE will forget my name!”

“Uh… right.” Now Otabek was worried in a different way.

“I need a new attitude, I need a new look!”

Definitely worried.

“I need to do this right, get in the right mindset. I’ll start with a tattoo!”

“Don’t you need to be 18 in Canada?”

“Hm… I’m not sure. But I need this now!”

“Just wait a week until we’re in Quebec and ask your mom or dad to go with you.”

“They’re never going to go for that. They might try to stop me if I wait, and I really want to do this.”

Otabek went back to putting his books into a shipping box. He could feel JJ staring at him, but he pretended not to notice.

“How did you get the tattoo on your arm?”

“Legal age here is 16. I saved the money, made an appointment, and got it done.”

“So I can get the tattoo if I do it now!”

“Tomorrow. Most of the shops are probably closed now.”

“Okay! Tomorrow!”

“Better call around first. Some won’t have openings tomorrow.”

“Okay! So I have tonight to figure out a design!”

Otabek sighed. He really shouldn’t have said anything.

A few productive hours later — Otabek filled and taped up two more boxes while JJ was preoccupied with his sketchbook—JJ broke the silence of the room. He hopped down from his bunk and thrust his sketchbook in Otabek’s face.

“Which one do you like? I’ve got three options!”

Otabek leaned back so that he could actually have enough distance to see the sketchbook page properly. It was divided into three fat rectangles. The top had thin lines defining a pair of maple leaves and two ‘J’s in thick bold lines within the two leaves. The second was a skate boot and the outline of a blade tracing out a maple leaf figure. Surprisingly understanded and classy for JJ. The third was a microphone and a figure skate over… explosion lines? The design looked like it would fit into a comic book, which wasn’t really a bad thing.

  
  


🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺

[2019-04-08; St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky is 18; Otabek Altin is 20]

“He didn’t have ‘JJ Style’ as one of his options?”

“This was before ‘JJ Style.’”

“Whaaat? He didn’t pop out of the womb making those stupid hand signs?”

“Hush.”

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦

[2015-04-06; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17]

“I personally like the other two designs better, but I think the first one is more… you.”

“I know, right? I like that one too, but I wanted a second opinion.”

“Where are you going to put it?”

“I was thinking the small of my back.”

The words ‘tramp stamp’ crossed Otabek’s mind. He did not say those words. He just nodded.

“You should get a tattoo at the same time! We can do it together! You liked the other designs.”

“No.”

“Please! It can be a bonding experience!”

“Are you scared to do it alone?”

“No!”

“Are you sure?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

Otabek considered. As painful as a tattoo could sometimes be, he did want another one. There was something about the endorphins released afterward, and the pride of looking down at a good tattoo, that made Otabek feel good and calm. He finally sighed. 

“Tattoos aren’t cheap. I haven’t budgeted for this.”

“I’ll cover it since it’s my idea!”

“...Fine. I’ll take the bottom design.”

“YES!”

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦

[2015-04-07; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17]

Otabek showered after his morning run, covering his cast with a plastic bag. He couldn’t wait to get that cast off. When he walked back into their room, he stopped short and watched JJ bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I managed to book us two appointments, one right after another! They start in an hour! You have five minutes to get dressed and then we need to catch the bus!”

“Fine, but you’re going first. I don’t want you to chicken out.”

“I wouldn’t chicken out!”

Otabek didn’t bother to respond.

Fifty-two minutes later, the teens walked into a minimalistic tattoo parlor. White walls, white furniture, white desk, a few pots of ferns, and two fat binders of tattoo designs sat on a glass coffee table. All of the color in the room came from the ferns, and the cobalt blue undercut hair and crimson flower tattoo sleeves of the woman sitting behind the reception desk. It was so austere compared to the place where Otabek got his musical bicep tattoo that he flipped open a binder just to make sure they hadn’t stumbled into a doctor’s office. In contrast JJ was bouncing, almost skipping up to the desk.

“Hi! We’re here for the back to back appointments!”

The woman at the desk looked up at JJ with wide eyes before she slapped on a customer service smile—Otabek cringed because it looked painful. 

“Yes, Jack Leroy from earlier this morning?”

“Jean-Jacques,” JJ enunciated clearly, “but you can call me JJ!”

They took care of the paperwork quickly and JJ showed Al, the receptionist and artist, the designs from his sketchbook so she could make stencils. Otabek browsed the binders until they were ready.

JJ went first like he promised and Otabek rolled his eyes as JJ dramatically threw off his shirt. Al had only asked him to push it up a bit. The first tattoo went quickly; Otabek was preoccupied with JJ clutching his healthy arm. The Canadian was either vibrating with joy or yelping with pain and both were distracting. 

Why was he going along with this? Otabek couldn’t even remember. But he wanted a memento of his time in the US and his friends here. Honestly, JJ was important to him and a tattoo designed by his friend felt like a perfect way to mark this next step in his career. Nathalie and Alain Leroy would be coaching his first season in Seniors this year.

Al took a break to sanitize her tools and the rest of her station and to stretch. JJ used the time to admire his new ink. Otabek plied his friend with water while he waited.

Otabek flipped the back of his shirt up to his shoulders and rested against the seat. 

“Can you confirm the stencil for me?”

“You can go ahead. JJ knows what I picked. I trust him.”

In retrospect, he had no idea what had been going on in his mind when he agreed to let JJ approve the stencil. An hour of JJ clutching his hands and offering unwanted encouragement later, Otabek turned to look at his new tattoo and froze. Why had he let JJ approve the stencil? This was horrible and there wasn’t even a funny story behind it. Otabek wished it had been a dumb bet, or that he'd been drunk, just to have any explanation, but he just stood there and looked into the mirror, cold horror settling into his bones. He knew there was no way to explain his foolishness away. He knew. But holy shit, how was it so much worse than even his grimmest fantasies? 

Square above his ass stood the word—

🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺🇰🇿🇷🇺

[2019-04-08; St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuri Plisetsky is 18; Otabek Altin is 20]

“Well? What did JJ pick?!”

Yuri glares as Beka just smirks at him. That fucking asshole is getting off on Yuri being so invested in this story! Yuri really doesn’t want to indulge that, but he has to know.

“Please, Beka? I really want to know!”

Otabek grins wider and doesn’t say a goddamn fucking word. He looks like he is holding back giggles, the fucker.

“Fuck you, Altin! I’m going to make your favorite kind of piroshky for a week, eat them in front of you and not let you have a single one! They’ll be tender roast beef with the perfect amount of garlic and—“

Yuri shrieks as his boyfriend suddenly pins him to the bed and tickles his ribs. Otabek had found that spot by accident and never let Yuri forget that he is so fucking ticklish! A minute later the two are gasping for breath, a few more scratches adorn Otabek’s back and their grins are just shy of vicious and manic. Except that Otabek’s grin soon turns sly.

“So are you ready?”

“...For?”

“JJ’s design choice? Or do you want to scratch me some more?”

“I wanna know, please, Beka, with a cherry on top?”

Otabek just looks at Yuri’s face like he had started chirping like a parakeet. Maybe he is laying the cute factor on a little thick.

“It could be cherry lube instead…”

🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦🇰🇿🇨🇦

[2015-04-07; Colorado Springs, Colorado, US. Otabek Altin is 16; Jean-Jacques Leroy is 17]

Square above his ass stood the word ‘JJUICY’ in glistening bubble letters. Between the glimmer of the ointment and the stylistic little shine marks on the letters, Otabek was going to be sick. He clenched his teeth because he neither wanted to vomit all over the studio nor scream at the artist. This was Otabek’s fault. And JJ’s. DEFINITELY JJ’s fault.

Three days later, Otabek and JJ looked over the emptiness of their shared room. JJ’s name was still illuminated on the ceiling in glow-in-the-dark stars, but everything else had been packed away, the furniture cleaned, and the carpet thoroughly vacuumed. Their belongings had already been shipped to Canada ahead of them, leaving them only with the contents of their carry-on luggage. All except for a jar labeled ‘Itching Powder’ hidden under Otabek’s mattress and mixed with some of JJ’s talcum powder.

“Will you be okay on the flight? Your tattoo is still a little red.”

“I guess we can’t all have skin that heals tattoos immediately, Beks. I used the ointment, my tattoo will be okay.”

“This summer you could get those leaves filled in with red, maybe red and orange.”

“Sounds good, but I don’t really want to think about that right now.”

“You remembered to use your deodorant and talcum powder, right? You remember what happened last flight.”

“Yes, I remembered. I’ll be fine.”

JJ was not fine.


End file.
